Finding Love
by xianminggg
Summary: Bila dilakukan dengan tulus, setiap emosi menjadi tidak disengaja / Sungmin dipaksa ibunya untuk berkencan dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu yang nerd, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan? Dapatkah Cho Kyuhyun mengambil hati seorang Lee Sungmin di hari kencan itu? / KYUMIN / BOYSLOVE


**FINDING LOVE IN UNEXPECTED PLACE**

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Warning: BoysLove! All is Sungmin's POV

Length: Drabble

Disclaimer: This story is belong to me, but KyuMin belong to each other

'_Bila dilakukan dengan tulus, setiap emosi menjadi tidak disengaja.'_

_._

**SUNGMIN'S POV**

"Aku tidak percaya _eomma_ tega melakukan ini padaku," teriak-ku ke lantai bawah kepada _eomma_ sambil melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki dari kamar tidur ke kamar mandi, berusaha mengenakan sandal.

"Pergi sajalah dan bersenang-senanglah," teriak _eomma_ membalas. "Kau toh tidak harus menikahinya."

Dua minggu sebelumnya, _eomma_ berhubungan kembali dengan seorang teman keluarga kami yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Keluarga kami saling bertetangga dengan mereka sampai aku kelas lima. Kebetulan mereka mempunyai seorang putra yang umurnya satu tahun lebih tua dariku.

Ketika saling mengobrol dan bercerita tentang keadaan sepuluh tahun terakhir, _eomma_ dan ibunya mengatur sebuah kencan untuk aku dan anak laki-laki itu. Aku adalah seorang gay, dan _eomma_ sudah tahu tentang itu. Pertamanya _eomma_ sangat menentang tapi setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak bisa dengan wanita, akhirnya dia berusaha mencba menerima keadaanku. _Eomma_ sangat menyayangiku, dia selalu menginterogasiku jika aku tengah dekat dengan seorang pria. Dia tidak mau anak semata wayangnya yang imut ini jatuh ke tangan pria yang salah. Oleh karena itu dia menyuruhku untuk berkencan dengan pria yang menurutnya cocok untukku.

Aku bergegas berpakaian dan menyisir rambut hitamku (dengan sembarangan karena tidak terlalu antusias dengan acara kencanku ini), dan mencoba mengingat-ingat anak laki-laki yang pernah kukenal ini.

Aku ingat pernah mendengar bahwa ketika berusia satu tahun, dia membawa hadiah untuk _eomma_ ketika aku lahir. Aku teringat sebuah foto lama di buku kenanganku, lengannya merangkulku ketika kami menunggu masuk ke gereja untuk upacara Paskah. Sebagai bocah lelaki sepuluh tahun yang pemalu, aku bersembunyi di belakang _eomma_ ketika dia berusaha bicara padaku.

Aku mengingat dia sebagai remaja yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan rambut anehnya dan berkacamata tebal. Kami bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama, dan ketika berpapasan di halaman, aku akan menunduk dan menghindari kontak mata, berusaha keras tidak diperhatikan. Tetapi dia selalu melihatku dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan sapaan "halo" yang canggung.

Bel pintu berdering. Aku mendengar _eomma_ berjalan ke pintu. Aku berdiri diam. Mendengarkan.

"Ahh,_annyeonghaseyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_!" kata _eomma_ antusias dan penuh keramahan. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama."

Dia menjawab dengan suara yang tidak nyaman dan malu-malu. Aku menarik napas.

_Ini pasti akan menyenangkan_, pikirku dengan sinis.

Handphoneku berdering. Lee Hyukjae―sahabatku ingin tahu apakah aku sudah bertemu dengan "kencanku".

"Belum," kataku, "tapi aku sudah mendengar dia bicara dengan _eomma_ di bawah, dan kedengarannya dia sangat canggung."

Kemudian ideku muncul, "Hyukjae-_ya_, bagaimana jika kau menemui kami nanti malam? Dengan begitu, jika kencan kami tidak berjalan dengan baik, aku punya alasan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan kencan."

"_Arraseo,hyung_." Hyukjae bersedia, lebih karena ingin tahu dari pada niat untuk menolongku. Jadi, kami mengatur untuk bertemu di restoran di pusat kota.

Aku menuruni tangga, berusaha merencanakan pelarian diri di menit-menit terakhir. Apa aku berpura-pura sakit ya? Jatuh lalu patah kaki? Berlari ke luar pintu dan bersembunyi sampai dia pergi?

Aku mengikuti suara _eomma_ yang datang dari dapur dan dengan enggan berjalan ke arah suara itu, menyeret kaki seakan-akan aku mengenakan sepatu dari semen. Ketika aku berbelok dan memasuki dapur, aku segera melihatnya.

_Apa ada yang salah ya?_ Pikirku. Dia tidak tampak seperti anak laki-laki yang dulu ku kenal.

Dia duduk di kursi dapur, berhadapan dengan _eomma_. Tubuhnya sempurna, tinggi dengan dada bidang. Kulitnya putih pucat. Wajahnya tampan. Rambutnya hitam pekat dan tercukur rapi. Mata cokelat gelapnya bersinar ketika dia tersenyum padaku. Dan giginya―gigi yang sangat bagus―tertata rapi dan putih cemerlang.

"Ming," katanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali." Dia memanggil namaku dengan panggilan yang dulu dia buat. Hanya Kyuhyun yang memanggil namaku dengan panggilan itu. Wajahnya cerah. Aliran listrik yang aneh dan tidak diduga memenuhi udara.

Dia berdiri menjabat tanganku. Dia begitu tinggi dan bugar, dan penampilannya keren. Dia percaya diri dan anggun―sangat berbeda dengan anak lelaki _nerd_ yang ku duga.

Aku terpana. Terbata-bata aku mengucapkan "halo" sebelum menjabat tangannya yang kuat.

Dengan gugup aku berkata, "Ah, sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan." Aku berlari menaiki tangga dan mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

Jantungku berdebar. Tidak ada anak laki-laki di dapur, jelas bukan anak lelaki yang _nerd_ yang kuingat. Dia seorang pria―pria yang sangat tampan, berkelas dan sopan.

Adrenalin naik ke mataku, membuatnya perih. Tanganku gemetar. Aku mulai memperbaiki pakaianku lagi―kali ini dengan lebih berhati-hati dan cermat. Kemudian menyisir rambut hitamku serapih-rapihnya.

_Apa aku harus ganti pakaian?_ Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri. _Ah tidak, itu akan terlalu kentara dan norak_. Lagipula kenapa aku gugup begini? Astaga, aku sudah seperti seorang gadis yang bingung untuk menjalani kencan pertamanya.

Au kembali menuruni tangga, gugup sekaligus sangat gembira. Kami mengucapkan selamat berpisah kepada _eomma_, dan dia meletakkan tangannya di punggungku ketika membimbingku ke mobilnya. Aku gemetaran!

Ketika kami duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil, aku menemukan bahwa daya tariknya bukan hanya pada senyumnya yang menawan dan tubuhnya yang kuat. Percakapan kami begitu lancar. Tidak ada celah-celah perhentian yang canggung. Kami saling mengisahkan masa kanak-kanak dan menertawakan saat-saat ketika kami begitu gugup di dekat satu sama lain. Kami tahu bahwa kami mempunyai banyak persamaan, bahwa hubungan kami lebih dalam daripada sekadar sejarah masa kecil bersama.

Hyukjae menemui kami di restoran, siap untuk menyelamatkanku dari kencan buta. Tetapi dia tidak perlu melakukannya.

"Kau boleh pulang," kataku pada Hyukjae. "Semuanya berjalan lancar. _Nan haengbokhaeyo_ (Aku bahagia)."

"Kau yakin,_hyung_? Tanyanya. "Kau nyaris belum mengenalnya.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalnya sepanjang hidupku," jawabku pada Hyukjae. "Dan aku rasa suatu hari kelak aku akan menikah dengannya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum yakin.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, aku memang menikah dengannya. Dan setahun kemudian, kami mempunyai bayi laki-laki. Cho Sandeul. Sandeul memakai marga Kyuhyun―Cho―karena Kyuhyun adalah pihak 'suami' disini. Sandeul adalah anak kandung kami. Kata dokter, aku termasuk satu dari sepuluh laki-laki yang memiliki rahim. Aku tak pernah malu karena memiliki keistimewaan ini, dengan lahirnya Sandeul kehidupan rumah tangga kami semakin lengkap.

Sandeul mirip sekali denganku, mulai dari kulit putihnya, bibir indahnya, matanya. Hampir seperti _copy _-anku. Tapi jika kalian tanya sifatnya, dia mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah setahun berpacaran, aku baru mengetahui sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat jahil,manja dan posesif. Dan sifat jahil dan manjanya menurun pada Sandeul.

Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mempertemukanku kembali dengan Kyuhyun hingga kami bersatu menjadi 'suami-istri' seperti sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun adalah suami yang sangat sempurna bagiku. Dia mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya, dia rela terbangun di pagi buta saat aku rewel dengan acara mengidamku, dia memberikanku kehidupan yang mapan, dia...dia... Aku tidak tahu lagi harus sebanyak apa aku menjelaskan seberapa sempurnanya suamiku itu. Yang pasti, aku sangat-sangat mencintainya.

Di sudut rumah kami, di sisi foto pernikahan dan foto ulang tahun pertama Sandeul, sebuah foto dua anak kecil―yang satu berusia tiga tahun dan yang lainnya berusia empat tahun―tergantung di atas sofa berbingkai tembaga antik. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu merangkul pundak anak laki-laki disebelahnya. Mereka sedang duduk di luar gereja―yang lebih tinggi mengenakan setelan jas Paskah berwarna hitam, yang satunya lagi memakai setelan jas berwarna baby blue dan topi. Anak lelaki yang lebih kecil itu tampak malu dan menunduk. Sedangkan mata anak laki-laki tinggi disebelahnya itu berbinar. Seakan-akan tersenyum ke arahku setiap aku melewati foto itu.

_Mungkinkah_, pikirku, _anak laki-laki itu sudah tahu sejak dulu_?

.

.

END

Ahhhh, thankyou udah baca... Ini drabble singkat yang gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di otak. Sorry kalo aneh dan membingungkan. Sebenernya pingin ngeluarin nih ff pas KyuMin anniv kemaren,tapi berhubung kuota abis... Ya udah deh.

Aku harap kalian suka, dan aku berharap banget ada yang review. Satu review berharga banget buat aku. Yang mau tanya-tanya atau sekedar kenalan bisa ke twitter aku aja xianming_ bakalan dijawab kuk ^^

Sekali lagi, thankyou very gamsa! Luv you guys~~


End file.
